sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Teller
"Jax", as he is called, is the Vice President of the MC known as the Sons of Anarchy putting him second in command to the President, his stepfather Clarence 'Clay' Morrow and serves as his right-hand man. Raised in the club, SAMCRO is the only life Jax has ever known. He lives for his brothers and family, but questions the violent extremes the club will go to for "business." He is the son of Gemma Teller Morrow and his best friend is Harry 'Opie' Winston, whom he has known since boyhood. He had a younger brother, Thomas Teller who died young of a genetic heart disorder, one that both Jax and his mother Gemma have as well. Jax's father John had an affair with Maureen Ashby, and as a result, Trinity Ashby is Jax's half-sister. Biography Teller is the son of Gemma and John Teller and was born in 1978, and raised in Charming, California. His father died in 1993 and his mother re-married Clay Morrow, now the President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. He has a genetic heart disorder which he inherited from his mother. His brother died of this condition when he was young. He is of partial Irish and Russian Jewish descent on his mother's side. He carries a KA-BAR USMC fighting knife on his waistband. At the beginning of the series, Teller serves as the club's Vice-President, and works as a mechanic at the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop. He has served time in prison for smuggling and gun-running, his last arrest was in 2003. He married Wendy Case, but filed for divorce because of her drug habit. After Wendy got clean, they reconciled and conceived a son, Abel Teller; Jax left her while she was pregnant because he wasn't ready to be a father. Wendy started using again and Abel was born a crank baby in the pilot episode. Jax also has romantic ties to his high-school sweetheart Tara Knowles. Having recently discovered several of his father's old journals and an old manuscript titled The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way, which collectively lay out the original manifesto for SAMCRO, he finds himself doubting the club's direction, causing friction between himself and his stepfather Clay, and spreading doubt amongst the other members. Another member of SAMCRO, Opie Winston, has been his friend since childhood. Season One Season One begin with the Sons of Anarchy finding their weapon storage warehouse being burned down. The SOA rush to the scene, where local police officers are already investigating. Jax and Clay talk to Sheriff Vic Trammel about the blaze, who claims that propane tanks inside the building blew up, and suspects arson due to the bootprints inside. Trammel then shows them the burned corpses of the people hidden beneath the building, who were illegal immigrants. It is later revealed that they were Mexican prostitutes "owned" by the club's Seargent-at-Arms, Tig. When he returns home and begins looking through storage, he finds old photographs of his late father and a journal titled The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way written by him, and for his sons Jackson and Thomas (who had already died at the time of writing). He is then called away to a group meeting ("Church") where all of the chapter's members meet. These are Clay Morrow (President), Bobby (Treasurer), Tig (Seargent-at-Arms), Chibs (Medic), Piney (Co-founder), Juice (intelligence officer) and Happy. Clay announces that Juice has located the guns and that they were stolen by the Mayans, a rival motorcycle gang. They decide to go and get some payback the next day despite Jax suggesting the club looking into other ways of earning money instead of dealing weapons, especially with so many rival groups on their back. Meanwhile, Gemma finds Jax's pregnant ex-wife Wendy Case collapsed in her home, and he rushes to the hospital. Dr. Tara Knowles tells him that trackmarks were found on Wendy's hands and feet, and that they had to perform an emergency C-section on her, leaving the baby ten weeks premature. Because of this, the baby has a heart defect and a tear in his abdomen. The latter is from Wendy's drug abuse, but the former problem is likely a genetic defect. Together, both defects are near-fatal. The baby has just a 20% chance of survival. Jax and Tara were high school sweethearts, and she personally requested to help on his case. Jax decides not to visit his baby boy, named Abel, and instead flees the hospital. He then goes to a local bar with Bobby and beats Wendy's dealer, who is a member of the Nordics gang, repeatedly with a pool cue. Later on, he goes and visits Opie Winston, a former member of the gang who was recently released from prison and promised his wife and children that he would never return. Jax convinces him to ride along with the next day, however. Jax later goes back to visit Wendy in hospital, who promises that she'll get clean. She also says that the doctors told her Abel is getting stronger, but she herself is facing a charge of fetal abuse as she has a stash drawer at home. She asks him to get rid of the stash before she faces time in jail. Jax turns up at Wendy's house, which he finds his mother feverishly cleaning. Jax tells her that Abel's gonna die, which angers Gemma, who slaps him and tells him that he's the only one his son has got. Jax asks her about his father's original vision of the club and she responds that it was to create a brotherhood and a family. Jax tells her about the writings he found, how his father wanted a social rebellion, not an outlaw club. When she leaves, Jax flushes Wendy's stash down the toilet and takes her gun. Clay and Gemma begin to worry that Jax is abandoning the club and what it stands for. The next day, Clay, Jax and Bobby meet Ernest Darby, the Nordics' leader, and tell him never to bring methamphetamine or any other drug into Charming again. That night, as they prepare to go and get their guns back from San Leandro, Jax tells Opie not to come because of the situation with his family and Bobby is occupied performing his Elvis act at a club in Lake Tahoe. When they arrive at the industrial storage warehouse and find the guns, three Mayans turn up in a car outside. Clay and Chibs then shoot and kill the Mayans and another man, who has a number of Nazi and White supremacist tattoos. He was a member of the Nordics, a local skinhead gang who are allied with the Mayans, and it later emerges that his name was Whistler. Jax was also armed but hit a mental barrier before he could fire a shot. They then escape with the weapons and destroy the building using explosives. Wayne Unser, the Chief of the Charming Police Department, has always got on well with the Sons of Anarchy during his time in charge, and even employed them as muscle at times. However, he is dying from cancer and will retire at the end of the month, handing power over to his Deputy, David Hale, who is overtly suspicious of the SOA and will almost definitely begin an investigation into the club. Hale talks to Jax, telling him that when he becomes Chief he won't look the other way with the Sons of Anarchy like his predecessor did. To distract the police from their activities, the burnt down warehouse in particular, Jax, Chibs, and Half-Sack (a Prospect in the club) acquire two dead bodies from the local morgue and set them up in a fake shoot-out. The set-up shooting is made to look like a racist murder involving the Nordics. On his way back to town, he was cut off on the road by a man driving a red muscle car. He later caught up with this man at a petrol station and beat him up. The driver then pulled out a pistol and attempted to shoot Jax, but was wrestled to the ground and then killed by the Pakistani shop keeper who hit him with a fire axe. The trio then stole the CCTV tapes and fled the scene. Later, Jax visits baby Abel, and Tara tells him that he will make a full recovery. She also says that Wendy is being put through sedated detox, and she will be out for a couple of days. Local businessman Elliott Oswald goes to Clay after his 13-year-old daughter was raped at a carnival and asks the Sons of Anarchy to hunt the rapist down and kill him, in exchange for money. Clay refuses the money but insists that if they catch him, he must carry out the punishment himself. Juice and Gemma find out that the rapist is one of the carnies and the gang capture him and bring him to Oswald, who tries to castrate him but can't bring himself to do it. Clay then carries the punishment out, but wears gloves whilst doing it. He then blackmails Oswald for the crime, as only his fingerprints are on the knife, because he was about to sell off much of the land around Charming to big business and housing, which would challenge the SOA's reign over the town. Jax is unhappy that Clay did not tell him of the plan, however, and tells him to always inform him on his future motives. When a ATF Agent arrived in Charming and began investigating the club, they decided that they should move their weapons to Indian Hills, Nevada, where their brother club, the Devil's Tribe, are based. Clay sent Bobby and Jax to inform the Devil's Tribe that the Sons of Anarchy would be patching over them and storing guns on their property. On the way there, they came across a group of Mayans on the road and were involved in a shoot-out, although no one was killed. Later on, the pair ran into a couple as they left a petrol station. The man was extremely disrespectful to the woman, named Susie, and they beat him up. Jax then picked Susie up for sex and carried on with his journey. When they arrived at the Devil's Tribe clubhouse and informed them of the news, their President, Jury, was not pleased but eventually accepted that it was the best decision for both clubs. After the patch-over party, Jax went for a ride and attracted the attention of a group of Mayans. He then drew them back to the clubhouse where the Sons of Anarchy were waiting for them. A large shoot-out then ensued, during which Jury was shot and injured. After having sex with Jax, Susie left and went back to her old boyfriend. The ATF agent had been following Jax the whole time, taking photographs. He sent a picture of Jax and Susie having sex to Tara, his former lover. Otto and a number of other imprisoned SAMCRO members have been protecting Chuck Marstein in Stockton prison. He is wanted by the Lin Triad because he stole money from them, then informed on a number of their members when he was arrested. When Clay and Jax went to visit Otto in prison, he told them that if they protected Chuck when he was released, he would inform them on where the Triads keep their money. They agreed and picked him up from prison and brought him to the clubhouse. SAMCRO intended on waiting until the restaurant, where the money is stored, was closed until they raided it, but Chuck's frequent unconscious masturbating was unbearable for them and they decided to raid the restaurant straight away. At the restaurant, Jax used his knife to cut open a newly-plastered patch on the ceiling where the bag of money was. However, just after they stole the money and some counterfeiting plates, the Triads turned up. Instead of starting a war, Clay decided to make a deal; SAMCRO handed over Chuck and the plates, and the Triads gave them $60,000. Meanwhile, Kyle Hobart, a disgraced former SAMCRO member, went to Jax and asked him if they Sons wanted in on his deal selling stolen car parts. Jax accepted and invited him to the clubhouse that night. This was a set-up, however, to punish him for not having his SOA tattoo removed after being disowned by the club. At the clubhouse, they tied him up and Tig used a blowtorch to burn off the tattoo. Jax and Piney sold five AK-47s to Nate Meineke and his right-wing state Militia. They then used these guns to ambush a prison convoy and free one of their members, Frank Cison. Three police officers were killed during the assault. Meineke dropped his cell phone at the scene, and his last calls had been to Teller-Morrow. When the ATF found the phone, they arrested Clay and raided the clubhouse. Clay was later released because no evidence was found, meaning he could no longer be kept in custody. Meanwhile Jax, Piney and Opie decided to kill Meineke and his gang to stop them "snitching" if they were apprehended by the authorities. They pretended to sell them more weapons. The boxes of guns were actually filled with explosives, however, and the militia loaded their trucks with them. All of the militia were killed when the bombs were detonated. When Tara told Jax that ATF Agent Josh Kohn had been stalking her, he threatened to kill him if he went near Tara again. He also reported him to David Hale, who in turn informed the ATF. Upon learning that the authorities have not yet apprehended Kohn, he went and hunted for him himself. He found him at the local barber shop, and a brawl ensued with Jax emerging the victor. Kohn was then arrested for breaching his restraining order on Tara. While riding his motorcycle on the highway, he came across a truck driver badly beaten on the hood of his truck. The trucker said that the Nordics has beaten him because he owed money to them. They also later took his truck and tanker full of diesel. He and Opie then hijacked the truck back from the Nords and sold it is to Wayne Unser, who runs a trucking company. This then gave SAMCRO enough money to buy weapons from the True IRA. Later that night, he went to Tara's house after she phoned him and asked him to come over. Kohn had broken in and tried to rape her, but she grabbed his gun and shot him in the stomach. Jax then killed him and had sex with Tara. Cameron Hayes, a member of the True IRA, offered SAMCRO a free shipment of guns if they carry out a hit on Brenan Hefner, the man who killed his cousin Michael McKeavey. Jax, Bobby and Opie then went to the hotel room where he sees his African American mistress. Opie was supposed to shoot him when he left the room, but froze and Bobby stepped in and shot him at close range with a silenced pistol. The ATF arrested Luann Delaney and Cherry, the women of Otto and Half-Sack, and threatened them with prison if they did not give information on SAMCRO. Bobby, Piney and Tig started a brawl at a local bar and most of the town's small police force had to go to the scene to break it up. This gave Jax and Opie an opportunity to break into the police station, with the help of Unser, and free Cherry. Luann stayed behind because the ATF were about to get Otto to plead to a case that he thought was harmless to secure him and Luann a deal, but in fact would lead to the arrest of every club member. So Luann had to get the message to Otto. When Bobby was arrested for the murder of Brenan Hefner, Agent June Stahl made it seem that Opie was the one who identified him. Jax never told Clay and the other club members that Opie lost his nerve and failed to shoot Hefner, forcing Bobby to shoot Hefner from the other side of the door, where the girl saw him. Still thinking that the Hefner shoot went down clean, and thus the only people that could have seen were the other SOA members, along with all the evidence engineered by Stahl, it seemed extremely likely that Opie was the rat. Jax defended him, however, and convinced some of the club that the ATF had set him up. Clay had Tig check Opie's car for wiretaps, and he found them. Tig and Clay were convinced Opie was guilty and decided to kill him. Jax began living at Tara's house, or at least sleeping with her on a regular basis. When he and Tara were kissing at the hospital, Wendy saw them and later confronted Tara. The next day, Jax went with Clay, Tig and Opie to make an arms deal with the Mayans in Oakland. The One-Niners attacked the deal, however, and they escaped while the Mayans and Niners fought it out. Clay and Tig had made a deal with the Niners, but didn't inform Jax or the others; the Niners were supposed to eliminate the Mayans after the SOA left, but they decided to take them out also. Later that night, Abel was released from the hospital and a party was held in celebration. Tara again kissed Jax at the party, purposely in plain view for Wendy to see. When Jax asked Tara why she did it, she slapped him and left. When Opie left the party, he took his wife's car to take his children home in, and his wife took his pick-up truck. Tig thought it was Opie driving the car and shot Donna Winston. Wendy told Jax that she wants to give their relationship another chance now that they have a child, but he refused, saying that things will be no different than before. When he later went to visit Tara, she told him that she was afraid of being caught for killing Kohn and that she is moving back to Chicago. He admitted that she is the only woman that he has ever loved and that he only married Wendy because he was lonely. At Church, Piney said he wanted to kill Laroy as revenge for killing Donna, so Jax told Half-Sack to follow him and make sure that he doesn't do anything unnecessary. Half-Sack then called and said that Piney had gone into a bar in Oakland and was holding a Niner hostage. When Jax and Chibs got there, they managed to get Piney out and had a talk with Laroy, who said it wasn't his gang who killed Donna. When he visited the police station to ask Unser if he had any leads on Donna's killing, David Hale approached him. He told him about Stahl setting up Opie, and Jax then realized that it was SAMCRO who killed Donna. He confronted Clay about this at the clubhouse and asked him if he had anything to do with Donna's death. Clay denied it. As Jax left the clubhouse, Juice told him that the witness to Hefner's killing is a 17-year-old girl and that Chibs, Happy and Tig are on their way to kill her. Jax then drove out to San Joaquin on his motorcycle and stopped Tig from killing her at gunpoint. He told Chibs and Happy to leave and threatened the witness into leaving the state. He then beat Tig up because he killed Donna. Jax spent the night in the graveyard drinking vodka. The next morning, he went to Donna's funeral, which was attended by Sons of Anarchy from all across the country. He and Tara shared one last kiss, and the Season ended as he stood and looked at his father's and brother's gravestones. Season Two In the first episode of Season 2, Jax and Clay go head to head over the death of Donna. The only reason that Jax does not tell Opie the truth is because he loves Opie too much. He insists on coming with Opie, Chibs, and Tig to murder a Mayan member who SAMCRO frames for Donna's murder. After the Mayan is killed, Opie carves the Sons of Anarchy symbol into his stomach (so the Mayans would know why the man was killed). Jax removes the symbol and disposes of the body in Mayan territory, putting up 9 fingers to make it look like the Niners killed the man. Jax has gotten a new tattoo: his son Abel's name on his left peck. He is seen saving Tig from bounty hunters with Chibs, Happy, Half Sack, and Piney. He assumes that Ethan Zobelle and L.O.A.N. will fight an under-handed war against SAMCRO and he is against Clay's plans to strike at the Aryans head on. After L.O.A.N. burns down Cara Cara, Jax suspects it was Clay, since Clay did not want the porn business around after Luann Delaney is murdered. This drives Jax over the edge, and he decides to go Nomad. The vote is unanimous and Jax goes Nomad, but after learning of his mothers rape at the hands of L.O.A.N., he comes back in as the Vice President of SAMCRO wanting revenge on L.O.A.N., specifically AJ Weston. After finding out that Tig told Opie the truth about Donna's death, Opie leaves the clubhouse looking for Stahl. Jax assumes that Opie will be after Zobelle and his crew, and goes off to follow Zobelle. While following Zobelle, Jax learns that Zobelle is dealing with the Mayans for their heroin behind Weston's back. In the Season 2 finale "Na Trioblóidí," Jax finally gets revenge on A.J. Weston by killing him in a tattoo parlor bathroom. However, at the end of the episode Cameron Hayes, who mistakenly thinks Gemma killed his son, kidnaps Jax's son Abel and flees on his motorboat to an unknown location. Jax is last seen distraught and crying on the docks while Clay and the other Sons console him, watching Hayes speed off with his son. Season 3 The season begins with a distraught, complacent Jax in Abel's nursery. It is obvious he has taken his son's kidnapping hard, and eventually Clay and other members come to his house to help him. Tara is at a loss at what she can do to help Jax, Clay however tell's her how helpful she has been. They continue to track leads on Abel. The entire club, including Tara have decided not to tell Gemma of Abel's kidnapping. During Half Sack's funeral, Clay tells Jax he needs to regain control of the situation; to become the Vice President the men need. At the end of the episode, there is a drive by shooting. Spotting a young boy that has been killed, Jax loses it - He bypasses the police, who have one of the shooters in custody, and proceeds to beat him up. Gemma is on the lam, being guarded by Tig while stuck in a sleazy motel. Wanting to get back to her family, she makes several attempts to leave. Eventually she talks Tig into bringing her to her father, Nate Madock's home. There she finds solice in his company. She and Tig also meet his live in nurse, Amelia Dominguez. Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Regular characters